Rouge the Babysitter
by Insomniac997
Summary: Rouge the Bat gets more than she bargained for when she takes up the task of babysitting the Koopa King's pesky spawn, Bowser Jr. In a hellish week, Rouge is subjected to constant mental, psysical, and sexual abuse from Bowser Jr. and his fellow Koopaling, Wendy O' Koopa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unwanted favor

Rouge was lying in the comfortable grass of Seaside Hill, looking over the beautiful ancient ruins and stone statues. Suddenly, the enormous silhoutte of Bowser the Koopa King marched out of a magic portal and stood before her, depriving Rouge of her sunlight.

"Will you please move?" she asked.  
>"You're Rouge the Bat, right? Good, I have a job for you." Bowser growled<br>"Unless it pays well, I'm not interested."  
>"How about 3000 coins per day? That's around 6000 rings net per day, you can buy some nice jewels with that!"<br>"I don't BUY jewels, I steal them. But, the money is always good, I guess. What do I have to do?"  
>"I'm going on a vacation for a week, and I want you to babysit Bowser Jr."<br>"No way!"  
>"Aw come on! I couldn't find anybody else willing to do it and he really seems to like you!"<br>"I can guess why..."  
>"You are my last chance, Rouge. I'm desperate."<br>"Too bad, so sad."  
>"I didn't want to do this..."<br>"Do what? WAIT!"

Bowser stepped forward, crushing Rouge's body with his massive paw. Hearing the bat girl squirm, he moved his foot forward, placing it on her head. He placed his other foot on Rouge's chest. Then he started to stomp on Rouge with one leg at a time, for about 3 minutes. "Alright, alright! I'll do it! Will you get off me already?!" Rouge snickered. Bowser smiled and walked away, but not before giving Rouge an advancement on her salary. He took a large bag filled with 3000 coins and tossed it towards Rouge, not realizing the heavy bag crushed her into the ground again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the jungle

Bowser entered his palace, accompanied by Rouge.

"Junior, your new babysitter is here!" Bowser yelled.  
>"Awesome! Is it the one I asked for?" Bowser Jr. yelled back from one of the upper rooms.<br>"Yep, I've got Rouge for you."  
>"Sweeeeet!"<p>

Bowser Jr. ran out of his room and leaned on the railing of the main stairs. When he noticed Rouge, he glanced and jumped down, expecting Rouge to catch her. Of course, with Bowser Jr being almost as big as Rouge and twice her weight, this didn't work out well, and the koopaling crashed into the floor, landing belly-first on top of Rouge.

When he recovered, Bowser Jr found himself in a two feet deep hole caused by the impact of his fall. His head was stuck between Rouge's breasts, which inflated when Junior's large fat gut pressed all the air out of Rouge's lower body and into her chest. "Son get off of her, you can play with Rouge all week. First I'll bring her to the guest room." Bowser growled. Bowser Jr. glared at his father. Dissapointed, he slowly rolled off Rouge, very slowly so that he could still hear a few bones crack.

As Rouge followed Bowser through the hallway, on her way to her quarters, she peeked in some of the other rooms they came across. In one of them, she saw Princess Peach, tied to the bed and totally naked. She was passed out but not dead, and looked like she was crushed into the matress by a huge butt-shaped entity. "Hmm, I guess Bowser actually does something with the princess while she's captured..." Rouge thought to herself. She suddenly bumped into Bowser's behind herself, as he stopped walking. "Here's your room. It's got a nice and comfy bed. Trust me, after spending a day with that son of mine, you will need your rest!" He jokingly growled. He gave Rouge a pat on the shoulder with his gigantic paw, slamming her across the hallway.

After Bowser gave Rouge her instructions for the week, he grabbed his luggage and exited the castle, but was halted by his daughter, Wendy O'Koopa.

"Wendy, what are you doing here! I ordered you to loiter at the the mall for the rest of the week!"  
>"It's not fun there. By the way, whose gonna babysit Bowser Jr. while you are out of town?"<br>"I already found somebody, Rouge the Bat."  
>"Rouge? That bitch that's friends with Sonic? How much did you have to pay her?"<br>"None of your business. But now I have to leave, so either go bug your brothers or go bug Mario!"

"Oh, I already know who I'm gonna bug this week..." Wendy whispered to herself just after Bowser left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Saturday

7:20AM

"I'm the...greatest...treasure hunter...in the world..." Rouge mumbled, asleep in her bed. Bowser Jr, who was up early, noticed Rouge's door was unlocked and decided it was time for a prank. After eating a firm breakfast consisting of eggs, milk, beans and cheese, he sneaked onto Rouge's bed, putting his flabby buttocks in her face. Just as he farted, he shoved Rouge's head deep in his buttocks, giving her a proper wake-up.

"What the hell, kid?!" Rouge screamed, tears in her eyes from the heavy smell.  
>"Didn't I specifically request yesterday to be fed a royal breakfast in bed every morning at exactly 7:00AM" Bowser Jr said, sitting down on Rouge's legs.<br>"Well though luck kid. My beauty sleep usually lasts till around 9:00AM, but seeing as you reek of rotten eggs and dairy, I'd say you've already eaten!"  
>"Why do you even have a beauty sleep? You look like an old witch!"<br>"Shut up, you little Ninja-Turtle reject!"  
>"Ninja Turtles! I wanna watch Ninja Turtles!"<br>"We can watch Ninja Turtles after I get out of bed and..."

Rouge didn't have the chance to finish talking, as a wheeping Bowser Jr already started to throw a tantrum. He angrily jumped up and down, constantly landing on top of Rouge's legs. "Ouch! Argh! Alright, knock it off! I'll put up your dvd, you watch it and stay quiet while I go freshen up!" Rouge yelled. Bowser Jr cheered, jumped off the bed and happily ran into the living room. Rouge looked at her legs. They were sore and bruised. "This better be worth the money..." Rouge sighed.

After putting in one of Bowser Jr's TMNT dvd's, Rouge walked into the bathroom and undressed. 5 minutes later, her peaceful bathing time was already interrupted when Bowser Jr suddenly popped into the bathroom.

"Aah! Bowser Jr, what do you think you are doing?!"  
>"Bat booooobies!"<br>"Go back to watching tv! Hasen't your dad ever taught you peeping is wrong?"  
>"I'm bored. I wanna take a bath too!"<br>"You can take a bath after I'm done. So go do something else for 10 minutes."  
>"No, I wanna be in the bath with you! Peach always let me bathe with her!"<br>"That's nice for Peach but..."

Once again, Bowser Jr ignored her. He jumped into the bathtub, creating a splash that drained half the tub of water. "Rrr, look what you did! Now the entire bathroom is wet!" Rouge yelled. "Shut up, you old hag, and go wash my tummy, I can't reach it!" Bowser Jr yelled, shaking his massive belly. "That's it, you need a time out!" Rouge said, finally reaching her boiling point. She stood up and attempted to grab Bowser Jr by his neck, but slipped and fell into the tub, flat on her face. Bowser Jr never laughed so hard before in his life. He sat down on the back of Rouge's head, which was the only part of her not underwater. "Are you going to wash me, yes or no?" Bowser Jr smirked, seeing Rouge slowly losing her breath. The naked bat gasped, trying to lift her head so she could catch her breath, but Bowser Jr simply was too heavy. She tried grabbing the bathtub's edge with her arms, but Bowser Jr held them back. After the bubbles from Rouge's mouth started to dissapear, Bowser Jr grabbed her by her fur and lifted her up. Rouge coughed up some water and glared at Bowser Jr. "You little goddamn prick!" she shrieked. Bowser Jr smirked again, and ordered Rouge to wash his belly. Reluctantly, she did.

That afternoon, Rouge was sitting on the couch, while Bowser Jr. was on the floor, eating away at a large bag of chocolates. Without warning, Bowser Jr. suddenly hopped onto Rouge's lap, crushing her thighs. Rouge groaned in pain

"What are you watching?" Bowser Jr. asked, comfortably working himself into Rouge's lap.  
>"I'm watching a new series, Sonic Boom. A bunch of my friends star in it."<br>"Hey, isn't that red one the guy you have a crush on? What happened to him? He looks like my dad!"  
>"You mean Knuckles? I'm don't have a crush on him. But I am in love with that big shiny emerald of his."<br>"You're pathetic. Like that red guy will ever give you his emerald. You should probably stick with the black guy."  
>"Shadow?"<br>"Yeah, you like him too right?"  
>"No I don't, it's...why am I even discussing all this with you?"<br>"I'm just trying to make conversation...slut!"  
>"Excuse me?!"<br>"You're a slut. You tease guys just so you can get jewels."  
>"No I don't, I care about people. Can't say the same for you and your dad..."<br>"You just be happy he pays you well."

Concluding his story, Bowser J. laid back and took a nap, ignoring the fact the was slowly pressing poor Rouge into the sofa.

That evening, Rouge walked through the large courtyard of Bowser's castle, having been trapped between the sofa's cushions and Bowser Jr's buttocks for the entire afternoon. After dinner, Rouge played with Bowser Jr. in the yard for a while, hoping he would get tired and go to bed. It took some time though, and Rouge learned that Bowser Jr had the ability to make any physical activity as painful for Rouge as possible, and every game usually ended with Bowser Jr. either stomping, squashing, flattening, crushing, smashing, stretching, kicking, or beating up Rouge. But now, at 23:00PM sharp, Rouge has finally managed to get Bowser to sleep. She sat down on one of the benches, and looked up to the star-filled midnight sky. "*sigh*...this better be over soon." she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sunday

"PFFFFFFT", another gassy fart violently awoke Rouge from her sleep. Cursing and ranting, she pushed the thick, blubbery, yellow, scaly bum that she has grown used to these days away from her face.

"Will you PLEASE stop doing that?!" She shouted, still half-asleep.  
>"You know I will do this every day so long as you don't bring me breakfast in bed, right?" Bowser Jr. mockingly answered.<br>"Ugh, fine! Tomorrow I will surprise 'your Majesty' with a nice, juicy breakfast, alright?!"  
>"Yaaaay!" Bowser Jr, giving Rouge a big kiss on her mouth.<br>"Yuck, tastes like rotten cheese..."

Rouge entered the bathroom, where Bowser Jr. was already waiting for her in the tub. "Not this again..." Rouge sighed. "Yeah this again. And if you don't want that naked ass off yours found drowned to death in the bathtub, you better start scrubbing!" Bowser Jr. smirked, handing over his sponge to Rouge.

"So, what are we gonna do today? Let's go do something outside!" Bowser Jr. yelled. He was sitting atop Rouge's shoulders, as she was strolling through the hallway. "Okay, we can go to Station Square today, it's a nice city in my realm...but can you please get off me now?" Rouge said, almost falling to her knees. "No, the floor is lava! Now go and walk us to the dimension portal!" Bowser Jr. yelled. Rouge groaned again.

"*huff* here *pant* we are!" Rouge panted as they reached the portal. Bowser Jr jumped off her shoulders, and Rouge fell to the ground. "You're a terrible horse. If the floor really was lava, you'd be dead!" Bowser Jr. smirked. He walked into the portal, stomping on an exhausted Rouge on the way. Rouge crawled into the portal a few seconds later, unaware that somebody else also approached the portal.

"Wow, this city is cool! There's shops everywere, and there's even a casino area! And look at that beach! Can we go to the beach, Rouge?" Bowser Jr. hyperactively yelled.  
>"We can go later. First I have to see a friend of mine. It'll only take a few minutes." Rouge responded.<br>"I don't care about your stupid friends! I wanna have fun!"  
>"Alright! Goddamnit! Here are some rings, go have fun at the arcade hall or something!"<br>"Fuck the arcade, I wanna go to the beach!"  
>"We will go to the beach later! For now I want you to stay near the mall while I take care of some business. I'll come back here in half an hour, and then we can play at the beach all day long."<br>"I need swimming trunks!"  
>"You never wear any clothes. Why would you need swimwear?"<br>"Because I feel uncomfortable being naked in the water."  
>"Well too bad, it's sunday. All clothing stores are closed."<br>"Then why not be the thief you claim too be and steal a bathing suit?"  
>"Kid, I'm a jewel thief. I'm not risking my ass just because some punk kid wants a pair of swim trunks on a sunday afternoon."<br>"Fine then, but we will go to the beach, right?"  
>"Yes, I promise."<p>

After dropping Bowser Jr. at the arcade, Rouge went to find Amy, and spotted her in front of her appartement.

"Hey there, pinky"  
>"Rouge! How's it going? Where we're you friday night?"<br>"Friday night?"  
>"Yeah, you know. Sonic threw a party at his house celebrating his 120th defeat of Eggman."<br>"Oh crap, that's right! I was about to get ready, but I kinda got pulled into a job...literally."  
>"Oh, did G.U.N assign you to an mission?"<br>"No, but Bowser did. He 'ordered' me to watch his son for a week."  
>"Bowser Junior?! That's a horrible kid!"<br>"Tell me about it. I've been through hell and back and this is just the second day."  
>"Aw, poor thing. If you need any help, I'd be happy to hammer some sense into that kid."<br>"Haha, I guess that will work alright."

While Amy and Rouge were talking, they didn't see Wendy O'Koopa in the distance, spying at the duo. She moved her thick frame towards them, and started laughing.

"What's so funny, Wendy?" Amy asked.  
>"Nothing, just thought of something funny. Anyway, where's Bowser Jr.?" Wendy asked.<br>"What's it to you?" Rouge asked, suspiscious. Wendy glared at her and approached her face.  
>"He's my little baby brother, and I care a lot about him. I also think that when I tell my dad that you are here, talking with your friends while Bowser Jr. gets lost in an unknown city, he will immediatly halt his vacation. And believe, he would not like that." Wendy smirked.<br>"B-bowser Jr. isn't lost. He's hanging out at the arcade and we are going to the beach afterwards. Nothing to worry about, hehe..."  
>"I have to see it to believe it. From now on, I'm keeping an eye on you this entire week!"<br>"Don't you have anything better to do? Get a life or something!"

Rouge, Amy and Wendy walked to the arcade, only to find a furious manager standing in front of it.

"Are any of you girls responsible for that wretched turtle that's messing up my arcade hall?!" the manager yelled.  
>"That's my little brother you're talking about, asshole!" Wendy shouted.<br>"Where is he?" Rouge asked.  
>"Still inside. He couldn't afford any more tokens and flew into a rampage. Security has restrained him."<br>"What?! You better make sure my little brother is okay!" Wendy yelled.

The girls ran into the arcade and informed that Bowser Jr. belonged to them. After walking back into the street, Wendy insisted that she stick with them for the rest of the week. Rouge convinced Amy to come along with them, to make sure Wendy didn't do anything stupid as well. And so the three girls and Bowser Jr. all went to Emerald Coast together.

Everybody was enjoying the sun. Wendy and Bowser Jr. were building a sand castle, while Amy and Rouge were relaxing in the sun. Suddenly, Bowser Jr charged towards the two, jumping down on Rouge. "Amy! Let's go swimming!" he exclaimed. Amy looked at Rouge, who gazed indifferent, then she looked at Wendy, who stared at her in a serious manner. "Alright Bowser Jr, let's go!" she said, running to the ocean while Bowser Jr. excitingly followed. Wendy sat next to Rouge.

"Wow, looks like Amy is already doing a WAY better job at this than you." Wendy smirked.  
>"She has no idea what she's dealing with. And besides, I didn't sign up for this, your dad forced me." Rouge replied.<br>"Yes, and he pays you a good daily sum, I heard. So you better behave and just do as Bowser Jr. requests."  
>"Like that's so easy. Somebody has to teach that boy some manners."<br>"Nobody has to teach him any manners. He's fine as he is."  
>"That's rich, coming from you. You're just as him. Just a fat, spoiled, cruel King's daughter who think she can boss everyone around."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"You heard me. You and your siblings are just fatasses with to much wealth and power to know what to do with, like your father."<br>"Hmm, maybe you're right. I can get everything I want, whenever I want. In fact, I could use a new beach towel right away..."  
>"Right- wait, what's that supposed to mean?"<p>

Wendy grabbed a heap of sand and threw it in Rouge's face. "Oww, what the hell?" Rouge yelled, trying to regain her vision. Just as she could see a little bit again, she saw Wendy's back falling down on her. Though Wendy wasn't as fat as her other Koopalings, she had more than enough pounds to easily outweigh Rouge. Together with the fact that Wendy has grown over the years, she was practically a giant for the already pretty tiny bat. A "smush!" was heard before Rouge dissapeared from sight, with only her toes, fingers and ears sticking out from underneath Wendy's chubby frame. After an hour, Amy and Bowser Jr. came back from the ocean. "Wendy, you've gotta do something about your brother's attitude! First he tried to rip off my bikini, then he attempted to jump on top of me and hold me underwater...wait a second, where is Rouge?" Amy wondered, before seeing small parts of tan skin and white fur sticking out from Wendy's bottom. "Is that...oh my god, you're squashing Rouge! Get off of her, you fat turtle!" Amy shouted. Wendy smiled and rolled off, revealing a bikini-clad Rouge, plastered into the back of Wendy's body, panting heavily. Bowser Jr. pulled her out of Wendy's fat, like he ripped a poster from a wall. "We had a fun time, Amy, but Rouge and I should go back to the castle. She's going to make me some delicious dinner!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed, and walked back to the portal, pulling Rouge with him. "This is definetly going to be a fun week." Wendy smirked, following the couple to the portal. "We'll see about that..." Amy said, accompanying her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Monday

7:00AM

Rouge walked the massive hallway, carrying a big plate of sandwiches and a large cup of strawberry smoothie. "Knock knock, has the prince awoken?" Rouge sarcastically asked, standing in front of Bowser Jr's door. "Come in." he responded. Rouge walked in and handed Bowser Jr. his breakfast.

"Is this it?" Bowser Jr. said, with a shock on his face.  
>"20 chicken sandwiches and a gallon of strawberry smoothie. That should be more than enough for a morning, ain't it?"<br>"No it isn't! I also want a bowl of chocolate dessert, 5 omelets, a pile of donuts, and a large soda...no, make it a diet soda! Dad says I have to watch my weight."  
>"You're not getting anything with egg anymore. Not as long as you keep slamming that stinky butt of yours on top of me. And a chocolote dessert at 7:00AM in the morning, are you serious?!"<br>"If you can't handle my appetite then I've got an alternative." Bowser Jr. glanced.

Bowser Jr. jumped out of bed and approached Rouge. He grabbed her with his paws, opened his mouth and starting sliding Rouge's head into it. He was going to eat her alive, completely with her morning robe and slippers. Just as Bowser Jr. swallowed the bat up until her upper legs, Wendy entered the room, carrying an enormous plate of breakfast.

"Yo little brother! Why not have a real breakfast, instead of munching on some stinking bat?" She yelled. Bowser Jr, upon spotting the huge tray of food Wendy was carrying, immediatly spat out Rouge and ran towards Wendy. Rouge crawled up, the fur on her head completely messed up, her silk robe and upper body covered in slime. She glared at Wendy, who smirked back at her. Bowser Jr. was to busy eating his food to noticed it.

In the bathroom, Rouge was washing her head. "Stupid turtles..." she mumbled to herself, unaware that Wendy walked in.

"You should watch what you're saying about turtles here, bat girl. Or should I call the other siblings to stay over, so that we can all pound on top of you and that pink hedgehog." She said.  
>"No thanks. You two are already disgusting enough. Where is Amy anyway?"<br>"She fell asleep on the couch yesterday. She was still snoozing, so I let Bowser Jr. have a little fun with her."  
>"What? What has he done with her now?!"<p>

Rouge barged into the living room to find Amy lying on the sofa, butt-naked, gagged and on her stomach. Bowser Jr. layed on top of her, humping her. Muffled screams of pain came from Amy's taped mouth. "The fuck do you think you're doing?!" Rouge yelled, running over to pull Bowser Jr. off of Amy, but Wendy pinned her to the ground, restraining her. "Keep your greedy bat paws off my little brother, if he wants to play with Amy he can play with Amy!" Wendy yelled, crushing Rouge between her fat and the floor. "Get...get off me..." Rouge tried to yell, but her voice became hoarse as Wendy squeezed the air out of her lungs. A few minutes later, Rouge passed out. Wendy crawled off the squashed bat and she and Bowser Jr. looked down at her.

"What are we gonna do now? Tell daddy that Rouge is a bad babysitter so that he can come back and squash her even more?" Bowser Jr. asked.  
>"No way, then he would never hire her for another job. No little brother, we gotta let Bowser know that Rouge is an amazing babysitter, so amazing that we're really attached to her!" Wendy answered.<br>"Hehe oh yeah, and then daddy will force Rouge to be our babysitter forever, and then we can own her!"  
>"Exactly, little bro."<p>

Wendy and Bowser Jr. laughed maniacally and picked up Rouge, dragging her to her room. "We'll let the girl rest for today, let her prepare for the real work tomorrow." Wendy grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tuesday

6:30AM, Bowser's basement

"Ugh, where am I...?" Rouge asked. She woke up in a dark room, filled with thick smoke. She was hanging upside down against the wall, with her arms and legs spread, completely naked but bound by leather straps. Wendy emerged out of the thick smoke.

"So you're awake huh? That was quick. Could've sworn I almost squashed the living shit out of you." Wendy grinned.  
>"You bitch, why did you do that?" Rouge muttered, still in pain.<br>"You had to calm down, Rouge. And besides, I like sitting on you. You make a comfy seat, hehe!"  
>"You're insane."<br>"Maybe. But for the rest of the week, we still own you. And boy, are we gonna own you!"  
>"W-what do you have in mind?"<br>"For starters, this. You're gonna be wearing this thing for the week, and nothing else!" Wendy took out a pink apron, dirty from having been worn by Bowser's servants for centuries. She threw it at Rouge.  
>"Great, I can only wear this dirty rag, so I'll probably catch a cold soon. What else?"<br>"Secondly, I am your boss now. When Bowser Jr. does something he's not allowed too, you won't take action. You call me first. If you don't, I will crush those twiggy little limbs of you so badly you can't take action...ever. Got it?"  
>"But wha.."<br>"DON'T you dare say 'but' to me. Otherwise my 'butt' will have a puny dead bat wedged between it's cheeks very soon!"  
>"I...that sounds...okay whatever. What's your next demand?"<br>"My final demand. Since we know that we can't have you serving us 24/7, I made up a schedule: you'll get up at 7:00AM, prepare a breakfast for Bowser Jr, a good breakfast this time, and you will give him a bath afterwards. If he wants you to join, you do as he says. After you've cleaned Bowser Jr, you will come to my room at 10:00AM. You see, ever since I first saw you, I've got a strong desire for some rough lesbian sex with you. Off course, I will be on top. We're probably done around 14:00, and Bowser Jr. will be pretty hungry by then, so you get your pretty ass into the kitchen before he will devour your little pink girlfriend..."  
>"Amy? What does she have to do with this?"<br>"Shut up! Bowser Jr likes Amy, so we've locked her up in the room next to Peach. I think you saw her on her first day. And if you don't want Amy to end up like Peach, you better do as we say!"  
>"You fucking piece of...goddamnit. Fine, I'll do as you say."<br>"Good. You've got half an hour before you will make Bowser Jr's breakfast. I think that's more than enough than enough time for a quickie, right?"  
>"A quickie? Wait!"<p>

Wendy untied Rouge and peeled the naked bat off the wall. Throwing her on the floor, Wendy took of her panties and sat on top of Rouge's face, rubbing her shaved clit against Rouge's nozzle. She then turned around, so that Wendy's buttocks were pressed into Rouge's mouth, and she started squeezing Rouge's breasts. Wendy lay down, wrapping her arms around Rouge's lower legs and lifting them up. She clenched her buttocks while licking Rouge's soft feet, which were wiggling in the air now. After a few minutes of playing with Rouge's legs, Wendy reached and orgasm, and it bursted into Rouge's face. Rouge almost vomited inside her mouth and tapped Wendy's thigh, signaling she ran out of breath. Wendy looked down over her shoulder, saw Rouge's face, smudged in mashed mascara, lipstick, cum and sweat, and started laughing. She got off and frenched Rouge. Wendy tossed the pink apron at Rouge, who still lay flat on the floor, and walked upstairs.

"You should go make Bowser Jr's breakfast. I'll see you again in three hours. Bye, darling." Wendy smirked, before leaving.

7:15AM

"Hey, got your breakfast here." Rouge entered Bowser Jr's room, who was impatiently waiting for his food. "Yuck. What happened to you? You look like a hooker!" he started laughing when he saw Rouge standing in only a pink apron. She had freshed herself up a little, but her hair was still messy, and her face covered in make-up. "Nothing. Shut up and eat." Rouge snarked, putting the incredibly heavy plate of food on his bed. Before Rouge was able to exit the room, the plate was already empty. "Done!" Bowser Jr. yelled, and he threw the plate at Rouge. He got off the bed and ran into the bathroom, dragging Rouge with him.

"Turn on the valve" Bowser Jr. said.  
>"Can't you do it yourself?" Rouge answered.<br>"I'm a child. What if I turn the heat up too much and I burn myself, is that what you want? Because I know something that's even hotter. The fire that my dad will spit upon you if you don't do as I say!"  
>"Fine, move out of the way!"<p>

Rouge leaned over to turn on the tub's valves, but Bowser Jr. pushed her in, causing her to fall into the marble tub with a loud smack. "Ow! You prick, now I have a bloody nose!" she yelled. "Aww, sorry Rougie. I'l clean that up for you!" Bowser Jr. turned on the cold water, which poured over the back of Rouge's head. Rouge shrieked when the ice cold water flowed over her back.

After Rouge got out of the bathtub and wiped her blooded nozzle clean, it was Bowser Jr's turn to take a bath. This time, Bowser Jr. actually seemed to behave, washing himself like a normal kid, until after 5 minutes, he threw his sponge away. "I don't like this sponge, it's too rough!" he wheeped. Rouge, who stood with her back faced to Bowser Jr, didn't notice that he grabbed the back of her hair, and suddenly she was pulled into the tub again. "What are you doing?!" she gasped. "I need a better sponge! You'll suffice." Bowser Jr. said. He raised his arm, revealing a flabby and sweaty armpit, very unlikely for somebody his age. Without further question he grabbed the back of Rouge's head again and shoved her face in his armpit, rubbing her nozzle along it. He continued using Rouge as a sponge, rubbing both his armpits, his scrotum, his buttcheeks, back, belly, and feet with the poor bat. It took over an hour before he was finally done, leaving a messy, soaking-wet, gasping Rouge floating in the water while he dried himself off.

It was 9:00AM now. Rouge had one hour left before she had to see Wendy, so she made the best out of her spare time by working out, a lot. Doing push-ups, weightlifting, shadowboxing. Rouge knew that Bowser Jr. and Wendy wouldn't let her go after this week, but she wasn't gonna let that happen. On friday, when Bowser returned from his trip, she would beat him senseless, right in front of his children. That should give a message, and they will surely leave her alone. Rouge already smirked at the idea of beating the crap out of that fat turtle. How those annoying twerps would gaze in disbelief when their proud father gets his arse kicked by a small bat girl. Wendy suddenly entered the room, looking angry.

"Hey bat-whore!" she yelled.  
>"What?"<br>"It's already 5 minutes past 10! How about dragging that sweet butt of yours up to my room so I can pound it?"  
>"Relax alright, I'l just get out of this sweaty outfit and come to your room in a few minutes, alright?"<br>"No, you don't."

Wendy walked up to Rouge and grabbed her by the waist. She took the bat under her arm and brought her to her room, not giving Rouge the time to get out of her sweaty briefs and tanktop. "You'll be naked in a few seconds anyway" Wendy grinned. When they got to her room, Wendy threw Rouge on her large bed. She ordered Rouge to take off her clothes and walked up to one of her drawers. There, she pulled out a big can of lubricant, and threw it empty over Rouge. "Let's see if we can fit that big, fluffy head in my cooch!" Wendy smirked. She kneeled down over Rouge and smeared some of the lube across Rouge's face and over the back of her head. She then grabbed Rouge by her ears, pulled them back and stuffed Rouge's nozzle straight into her vagina, deep enough until only Rouge's entire head was stuck in it. The rest of her body was squirming and wiggling, even harder when Wendy started to tickle it. Wendy's thick fingers moved from Rouge's armpits down to her breasts, slid over her stomach, thighs and vulva, ending at the soles of Rouge's feet. The tickling made Rouge, with her head still stuck in Wendy's vagina, laugh uncontrollably, greatly pleasuring Wendy. She lifted Rouge's legs up again, and stuffed her orange tanned toes into her mouth, sucking and licking them. Meanwhile, Wendy's paws grabbed hold of Rouge's soft buttocks, and she stroked and squeezed them tightly. With Rouge completly held captive by Wendy, the latter gained extreme pleasure, eventually reaching a point of ejaculation where Rouge's entire head was doused under the Koopaling's cum. "Ooooooh my god...that was so amazing! You know, that black hedgehog you always hang with really doesn't know what he's missing. Or was it that red echidna? Hehehe, you're such a little slut! But you're my little slut now!" Wendy cried out, still catching her breath. Rouge, barely able to breath herself, looked at Wendy in agony, but was too exhausted to be able to speak. The naked bat fell down on her back, spread eagled and covered in sweat and sperm. She didn't even mind that she was laying on Wendy's fat, flabby stomach, with her head stuck between the Koopa's plump breasts. She was about to fall asleep, but Wendy noticed this and got up. She jumped down immediatly afterwards, landing on Rouge's torso, roughly waking her up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You've got to get Bowser Jr. to his soccer practice, you worthless mammal! Get up!" Wendy yelled, punching Rouge in the face over and over again. "Oow! Ouch! Stop it, I'm awake already!" Rouge yelled. She pushed Wendy of and walked over to her bedroom to get dressed. Once again, Wendy stopped her.

"What now, Wendy?!"  
>"You're work-out clothes should be fine enough. Bowser Jr's almost late anyway. Now get going!"<p>

Rouge sighed and put on her sweaty outfit and some slippers. She walked out of the castle with Bowser Jr. and entered the car.

The ride to the soccer field wasn't easy on Rouge's part, as she had to concentrate on the road while Bowser Jr. insisted on sitting on her lap.

"*ngh* Bowser Jr. get off! I can't see where I'm driving!"  
>"Just make sure to steer and hold on to the gas panel, Rougie. I'll tell us where to go to."<br>"But *hmpf* you're squashing me into the seat. This is really dangerous!"  
>"Look, I don't like the seats in your car. They're too hard for my young back. But you are much softer and more comfortable. I think my daddy wouldn't want me to have a sore bum just because you were too selfish to buy softer seats for your car, right?"<br>"Jesus Christ..."

After a painful drive, Rouge and Bowser Jr. finally arrived at the soccer field. They were immediatly greeted by the coach, an average sized crocodile with a beer belly, holding a cup of coffee and a cigarette.

"Hey there, Junior. Is this your dad's new girlfriend?" he asked.  
>"Ugh. Save it, I wouldn't date that fat turtle for all the gems in the universe." Rouge snarked.<br>"Hey that's my dad you're talking about!" Bowser Jr. yelled.  
>"Alright, easy now. Let's keep our peace." the coach interrupted.<br>"Anyway, why aren't those kids playing?" Rouge asked.  
>"Well, it seems our referee has called in sick today. Were short on staff so I guess training's off." the coach replied.<br>"Ehm...why can't you do it?" Rouge asked.  
>"Sweetie, it's 12:00PM and every coach needs his Jack Daniels now and then. Unless you can find somebody to volunteer, these kids won't play today."<br>"Rougie can do it!" Bowser Jr. yelled.  
>"Wha-? Why me?"<br>"I'm sure my daddy would appreciate it." Bowser Jr. smirked.  
>"Rrr...fine!"<br>"Sweet. I'll be back in a few hours, or as soon as I sobered up, I guess. Say, afterwards, maybe we could share a drink or two?" the coach asked.  
>"Oh piss off, you perverted bum!" Rouge yelled.<p>

A few minutes later, Rouge found herself in the middle of the field, tossing a coin to decide which side will begin. Bowser Jr. was the captain of the left team, while another kid named Trump, who was even larger and chubbier than Bowser Jr, leaded the right team. Rouge was amazed by how big all the children were. Every kid towered over Rouge by at least a head, and they were all heavily build. Slightly intimidated, Rouge tossed the coin.

"Heads. the right team begins."

Trump took the kick-off, passing the ball to one of his teammates, who ran over the field, nearly trampling a bystanding Rouge. Bowser Jr. intercepted him, and kicked the ball away as far as he could. Unfortunatly, the ball happened to hit Rouge right on the head and landed next to her. While Rouge rubbed her head, she didn't notice the two hordes of large kids stampeding her way from both sides. Not paying attention, Rouge was trampled under 20 pairs of large shoes all dueling to aquire the ball. Most of them didn't even realize they were painfully stomping the poor bat into the ground, but Bowser Jr. and Trump were fully aware what they were standing on. Eventually, Trump purposely let himself get tackled, and forcefully landed into the grass, crushing Rouge underneath. For extra cruelty, he feigned a slight knee injury to stay on the ground for a while before finally getting off, revealing Rouge, who was completely mashed into the grass and covered in large foot prints. After two hours of being intensely pushed, tackled, smashed, bashed, trashed, squashed, and simply knocked over, Rouge was relieved to see the coach arriving, ignoring the fact that he was completely wasted and had a keen scent of marijuana surrounding him.

"Heeey Mouge *buzz* did you have fun with those little rascalz?"  
>"Where the hell have you been? The game should've ended half an hour ago!"<br>"*hiccup* hey relax will ya? It ain't easy steering when you've smoked too much booze and drank too much weed!"  
>"That doesn't make any sense!"<br>"Err..does it have to be? Now, about that date..."

The coach was instantly awakened out of his drunk haze after recieving a painful kick from Rouge in the private parts, who angrily stormed off the field with Bowser Jr, whIile everybody on the field stared at Rouge in awe, and not just at her butt this time.

"That was so awesome! You've gotta teach me that!" Bowser Jr. yelled.  
>"Í'm not going to teach you anything, you twerp. How dare you make your teammates stomp on me like that?" Rouge angrily said, spitting out blades of grass.<br>"I'm sorry, I kinda let myself go there. I forgot you were our family toy, it's wrong to share you with strangers."  
>"Toy? Sharing? You think I'm just some object you can use for your own desire? Who the hell learned you to talk like that?!"<br>"Dad."  
>"I should've known..."<p>

When the duo arrived back at the castle (again, having shared the driver's seat), Wendy was already awaiting them at the doorstep, not satisfied.

"You're late, bitch. It's almost 15:00PM. You better have a damn good excuse for not being my walking dildo right now."  
>"Practice fell out on account of a drunken coach." Rouge casually responded.<br>"Rouge kicked him in the dick, it was the coolest thing ever!" Bowser Jr. yelled.  
>"Bowser Jr, knock it off!" Rouge yelled.<br>"Do you think it's normal, beating people up right in front of little kids? What will those other parents think if they hear this?" Wendy snarked.  
>"I wonder what they will think about a babysitter being sexually abused by the children they have custody over." Rouge said.<br>"Let's just leave that in the dark. You've ruined Bowser's reputation enough as it is!" Wendy answered.

Rouge spend the rest of the day on the couch, strechted out in her birthday suit, with the two large rumps of Bowser Jr. and Wendy stationed on her face and legs respectively. The two siblings were peacefully watching television while enjoying burritos, to Rouge's dismay.

"Rouge, are you okay under there?" Wendy grinned.  
>"*hmpffh*"<br>"Really? So we don't have to get off?" Bowser Jr. also grinned.  
>"*Mpffhf!*"<br>"Okay then, we'll just stay I guess." They both grinned.

After their television and burrito evening, the two finally got off and allowed Rouge to take a shower, brush her teeth, and wander to her bed peacefully. While initially weary that she was allowed to go to sleep without any abuse, Rouge quickly jumped under the sheets anyway, preparing herself for another day of hell.


End file.
